villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader (Star Wars: The Empire of Light)
Darth Vader is an Imperial commander and official, who appears as a minor antagonist in the first season of Star Wars: The Empire of Light, and a major antagonist of the second season, although becoming a temporary anti-hero in the season's final. He is Grand Moff Tarkin's second in command, as well as Palpatine's apprentice. History Darth Vader's secret He at first meets with Colonel Polynor and Tarmus Keith. He gave Polynor permission to build another Death Star, much to Tarmus' disagreement. He later tells Polynor that they have started a war which they must finish. Polynor requested Vader to keep it a secret from Tarkin. Commanding The Victorian Squadron Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin discuss the matters of The Empire's future. Darth Vader suggests Tarkin to use the mercenary that Palpatine has hired. Tarkin agreed, and asked the mercenary, Cornaby Von Kludd, to destroy Cerano and sabotage any rebel base he encounters. Cornaby agreed, in condition that Tarkin and Vader let him unleash a war on the planet of Manchello. Tarkin and Vader agreed to his request. Later, Vader congratulated Admiral Kainot, for bringing the X-Wings into his squad. Admiral Kainot claimed the X-Wings have potential to destroy any rebel base. Vader told him to hurry up, as Kainot went to fight for glory. Later, Vader told Tarkin about his secret. Tarkin received a report from Colonel Gax that Kainot is leading a massive attack on the Imperial base on Tamala. Tarkin, realizing that Kainot is against The Nebu, had ordered Kainot to stop the attack, however, Kainot did not listen, as he went off the line and continued attacking the base and The Nebu anyway. Darth Vader went with Colonel Gax to visit and assist The Nebu. The Nebu then told Colonel Gax to secure his office. The Nebu killed Kainot, and Darth Vader started realizing that The Nebu is the real threat. Imprisoned Tarkin, angry about the failure of both The Nebu and Gax to take care of The Rebels, announces that from now on, Vader will be incharge of the operation. The Nebu follows Darth Vader and then fights him, as he looses to Vader's force-choking. Gax however interrogates Vader and manages to imprison both him and Tarkin, as Gax now commands The Death Star. Released Vader and Tarkin are busted out of prison by Cerano and Luke Skywalker. Darth Vader is sent by Tarkin to join Luke and Cerano for a battle against The Nebu. Tarkin meanwhile presses on the Death Star's self destruct button. Darth Vader battles The Nebu, who force chokes him and tears his mask, causing Vader to faint. Darth Vader is then rescued from the imploding Death Star by Tarkin. Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Nihilists Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Enforcer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Military Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Possessors